Call me doctor!
by Luc666
Summary: The Batman is in the clutches of a certain Doctor. Wayne x Crane
1. Chapter 1

Dawn. It had been another busy night for the caped crusader. Whether it was Poison ivy trying to tangle him up or chasing after the joker for another one of his 'hilarious' stunts or just being chased by the police, the very people he was trying to protect.

It wasn't easy being the batman.

The city was dead , no sign of life, after all, who would go out at night now knowing the Batman was on patrol. The sun was just on the horizon, the sky was a blaze with colour, an array of blue and orange, but still it was dark, dark enough. The only sound in the still waiting dawn was the distinct purr of the Bat-mobile, roaring away from Arkham Asylum.

A true hell on earth. Bruce was just happy to get out of there, he had made too many return journeys tonight, hopefully this would be the last.

the dull building vanished from his mirror and He couldn't wait to submerge himself in the egotistical life of the billionaire again after a hard days work. Sometimes living the double life took its toll on him He would lose himself to this character that he had created. For Gotham… or for himself? He didn't know, and most of the time he didn't want to either.

But the many trips to Arkham had made him familiar to the gossip and the goings on of the inmates and the scoop was that 'The scarecrow' had escaped. There was still no sign of the lanky criminal. Not 'the scarecrow' but Jonathan Crane, Dr Jonathan Crane. Apparently you have to call them there real names, according to Arkham the scarecrow wasn't the most imposing or strongest foe of the batman's, he was psychologically terrifying.

Bruce yawned, he was now on the private stretch of road that lead to the bat cave, which lay hidden among the autumn leaves and trees. It had been a tough night. But he would go back to his nocturnal ways when dusk appeared once more. Making no time for this Bruce Wayne character to make an irresistible thought of home crossed the tired mans mind, But even the most simple of things were too good to be true.

The bat-mobile screeched and strained, turning and braking In its tracks. Something or someone was blocking the entrance to his safe haven.

Scarecrow. He had waited for him. His tired eyes looking up at the halted vehicle. Even through the daunting mask his eyes still shone through. He looked the same, his suit was old and tattered and his lanky frame remained.

Bruce moved from the car, He walked with caution, The Scarecrow didn't usually come looking for the batman, he avoided him mostly. It was ironic how he supposedly feared nothing, but cowered when it came to the bat. He didn't say anything as he got closer, didn't even move. A witticism would be typical right about now or a camp 'hello'.

'Crane!' he stopped and growled only meters apart. It barely had time to leave his lips when the masked villain started running forward straight for Bruce, which was a stupid move on Crane's part, running at a bigger and stronger man trained in martial arts which he experienced first hand. At once he was gasping for air and his feet barely touching the floor.

'Bad move Crane' he said to the man whose neck he was now clasping. He couldn't strike until scarecrow had made a move, so in a way he was glad.

Crane didn't reply but laughed. That was enough to catch the bat off guard. Scarecrow had managed to lift one thin hand up to the bats neck and stab him with a thin needle.

It was a sedative, as Bruce was slowly finding out. He had dropped the lanky man and put his hands to his head trying to fight the powerful drug. Meanwhile the scarecrow was circling, like a predator round its prey, watching and waiting. The sedative was taking over, He couldn't believe how stupid he had been, how he didn't expect it!

He felt himself hit the floor, his eyes frantically blinking desperately trying to stay awake.

Crane, now the one in power, stood proudly above Bruce, taking his opportunity to enjoy this moment.

'Nighty night Batman'

Finally his eyes closed, The scarecrow's sweet words lulling Bruce into a deep and dark sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce grunted at a cold metal touching his skin. He had finally awoken from the harshly given sedative.

He blinked.

The place was not familiar to him.

He blinked again.

It was dark, Eerie and cold.

As he began studying his surroundings, his body stopped mid movement. Thick chains were holding him in place. Both arms were held by these shackles, his legs were too. He couldn't move.

Bruce was in a small, tiled room, he could see the scenery was once white and clean but was now a rusty-brown, with stains of old blood splattered across the wall. It looked like a hospital room, a badly kept one. Something out of a horror movie.

He had been kidnapped. Kidnapped embarrassingly by the weakest of his foes. Now he was too weak to struggle, too groggy. Like he was recovering from a really bad hangover, he hadn't had one of those in a while.

The door suddenly swung opened, hitting the wall with a huge bang! A very blue-eyed and lanky Doctor came happily strolling in. He stood analysing the batman, looking him up and down.

Bruce didn't speak.

'You don't have to' Jonathan said, as if reading his mind.

'Rest' he said, rather sweetly. It made Bruce sick. He wanted to scream and shout and cry at the man before him, but he couldn't everything he wanted to say came out in a whisper.

'don't worry I'm here to take care of you'

he beamed, making awkward eye contact. He was good at that.

Bruce noticed he wasn't in his usual attire, that being a dusty old suit, he was wearing instead a white coat, with a stethoscope round his neck. His tone of voice sounding soft but patronising as ever.

He walked toward his prisoner and reached out with the stethoscope bringing it to Bruce's chest. The instrument barely touched the other man when he began to struggle, the rattling chains forcing the doctor back.

The doctor stayed calm and simply asked 'Do you want to get better or not?'

Bruce fell still and silent.

The doctor smiled again, and leaned in closer once more, this time pulling something from one of the bed side draws, it was sharp and shiny and that was enough incentive for Bruce to start yelling

'Crane!' His voiced cracked, It had been the first time yelling at the doctor today and wouldn't be his last.

Dr crane who was in his own world, it seemed, was playing with the sharp instrument, bending it and weaving it in and out of his hands, then began to bring out more tools, most of were stained in blood. He smiled devilishly at the arrangement. He was so like a child with a new toy, he picked up each one and did the same and then stared intently at the helpless man, wanting a reaction so badly. Needing to see the fear in his eyes.

Much to batman's surprise this demeanor was not kept up for long, it was as if Jonathan and the scarecrow were locked in battle for control. Jonathan won this round.  
>Pushing the sharp instruments aside, To Bruce's relief, He instead grabbed a glass bottle full of some sort of thick, white liquid. He removed the lid and poured it onto a spoon.<p>

'Say ahh…'

Crane pushed it to the batman's lips but to no avail. He took it back then tried again, the batman was not playing. He knew the doctor would get some sort of sick satisfaction out of this.

Jonathan sighed, pouted then turned serious

'I would take this if I were you' he sat down next to his patient , he then came closer to the man once more, not taking the struggling into account and whispered 'you could die without it'

The struggling man then stopped still.

'You're lying'

Yet another sigh , then the stare of cold blue on him.

'Well I could be' The lines on his forehead started to show, his eye brows raised, then into a smile ' But then I could not…..is that a risk you're going to take? we wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you now would we? '

He stood up again, going to the end of the bed raising a clip board to his face , pretending to read it. He really was taking his role seriously. Playing the part of Doctor well.

'yes you will be just fine under my care'

Batman grunted and growled at the sick little game he was playing. It pissed him off. Doctor Crane then went in again , trying again with the medicine, it smelled horrible. He stood holding it out trying to pick the perfect opportunity to strike.

'You know, I could have just given you something while you were sleeping, something that would make having this a good thing, maybe a poison….maybe something else. Would you like to risk it?'

Silence. Not the response Crane was hoping for. This time he got mad

Grabbed one of the small blades off of the counter and pressed it against Bruce's neck. Forcing a sadistic smile.

'Well Batman, we're going to have to play along AREN'T WE?' He pushed the blade deeper into Bruce's neck, pressing him for air. This was the scarecrow talking, Dr Crane had disappeared again.

Bruce didn't reply but silently took the liquid into his mouth, making scarecrow's face light up. The madman could have done anything and Bruce daren't not risk such a threat.

He shoveled another spoonful of the rancid smelling medicine into Bruce's mouth before turning to leave.

'Yes, you'll do just fine'

Bruce turned away and couldn't help but feel disgusting at the thought of playing along in this sick charade. 'Crane...'

'Thats Doctor to you batman, please call me Doctor'


	3. Chapter 3

'Say it' he whispered, leaning dangerously close to the other man , the excitement on his face undeniable. Jonathan had paced up and down the hall way, It was seemingly impossible for him to leave his new prisoner alone. He had left Bruce by himself for a total of five minutes before he came bounding in again.

'say it' He asked again, still too close for comfort. Bruce said nothing. He would not play the scarecrow's game even in this predicament.

'you're insane' He spat. This made Jonathan straighten up and was once again looking down at Bruce.

'Fine' he pulled a needle from one of his coat pockets, Bruce recalled having seen those needles before in Arkham, he decided that the medical equipment must be from there as well, that explains the quality.

Crane must have planned this.

'You've been naughty….' he stared at the needle, tested it then smiled at his prisoner, his insane face lighting up as he came closer.

'it's time to rest, if you're not going to play anymore' he pouted theatrically

Crane could barely get a grip on the larger mans arm, he wasn't exactly built to restrain someone. So instead he cooed his patient.

'shhh' his hand came to rest on Bruce's cheek, he stroked it very gently as if he were a sick child. He protested, naturally. growling and cursing.

'Tisk, Tisk , what shall I do with you' he finally moved his hand away from the bats face, and struck a pose as though he were deep In thought, everything he did was exaggerated, the bat had never noticed how camp the scarecrow really was before.

'I should punish you' he smiled again, staring down at his little captive.

There was that feeling again. Powerless, no matter how much he protested or struggled, it was no use. He hated this feeling.

'Good night' he smiled lovingly ' Sleep well'

Bruce could not fight it and again was forcibly put to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just starting the insanity. Enjoy x**

* * *

><p>'Batman …'He was definitely knocked out. Jonathan smiled to himself, examining his patient, scanning him over and over with his eyes. He looked so peaceful.<p>

_Time to take it off._

He spoke to himself 'I'm afraid you'll have to remove your clothing, Mr….?' he didn't expect a reply.

'It's ok, let me help you with that'

He started with the mask. Many of Gotham's criminals had tried to remove the Batman's infamous mask, and he would be the first!

As he removed the mask a ruffle of black hair unravelled onto the mans pale face. The doctor laughed, looked away, covered his eyes, held his hands to his open mouth, and was unable to hold back laughing once more.

He looked at the man now lying on the bed beneath him. Bruce Wayne, he believed. The billionaire!

He wasn't surprised, but couldn't help being astounded by his new find.

The doctor chuckled as he began to straddle the sleeping body, he was on top of the man now, analysing him from a new angle. Rather enjoying it too.

'Oh…Mr Wayne' He whispered positioning himself from the bats crotch, lying parallel on the man, his elbows propping him up from Bruce's face.

He chuckled, removing the dark curls from his sleeping patients face, which was so close to his, he could feel the mans warm breath on his own.

The doctor bit his lip playfully. 'You're very sick, I think you need a doctor' He moved again, creating friction between him and the sleeping man, It was delicious.

Dr Crane let out a small frustrated moan as he rubbed his crotch against the other man, positioning himself once more.

He sighed, honestly not knowing what to do with himself or Bruce. He was like a kid at Christmas. So many options, so many ideas running through the insane mans mind.

The scarecrow licked his lips before tearing at the bat suit, clawing it off of Bruce inch by inch, revealing a toned and strong chest. He stopped at the waist line, though it was hard to, he had to stop himself, he was already too excited.

The doctor ran a hand across the smooth surface. He began to move down on the bat, his head almost resting on the billionaires chest, then mischievously bought his tongue to Bruce's skin. Licking his way up the mans body. He tasted fantastic. He stopped at his neck, his face resting in the nook of Bruce's neck.

'Now...wasn't i Supposed to punish you? oh, thats right!'

he got up, jumping to his feet, exploring the instruments before him, knifes, needles, everything lethal at his disposal.

'No' he pushed the weapons to the side, smiled and grabbed the belt from the floor that he had ripped off the bat earlier.

'Now, you've been a naughty bat! i'll help you, but first you need to be punished'

He was a doctor, and a doctor couldn't work on a patient who wasn't hurt, not really. so he would create a new problem, a new cut to heal. The bat was flipped over, the chains on his arms now crossed, and his back on display. The doctor ran the length of the belt through his hands first, then gripped the end of it firmly.

He brang the belt up, then came down hard on the bats back. leaving a bright red mark. He did it again and again. trying harder and harder to match the last strike.

There was blood, his back was torn. Bruce had stirred but not much. he was still sleeping. but the satisfaction for Crane was enough, knowing that his patient had new wounds. He whipped harder. Bruce grunted. taking the pain.

Dr Crane dropped the belt at last when the billionaires back was nothing but red and covered in blood. He gazed upon his patient, proud of his work, he ran his hand through the near conscious mans hair, and sighed, stroking him like a pet.

'Good boy'


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce let out a piercing cry that echoed throughout the empty hospice. He had just awoke to the pool of blood staining the sheets and the agony of Crane's previous actions.

He didn't know how long he had been out, why his back was torn or why his suit looked as though a wild animal had gotten at it. Then a sudden feeling of realisation hit him. Shit. Batman's mask was gone ,without which he was not the batman anymore just Bruce Wayne.

'Fuck!' he cried angrily.

The doctor rushed into this, as though it was his cue. The bleeding man continued to scream and squirm making the chains clatter and chink.

' Mr Wayne, so nice to see you out of that silly outfit, how did you sleep?' he asked with genuine concern in his voice.

'CRANE! LET ME FREE!' he yelled, making the noise travel from the pillow which he faced.

The doctor began to grab some bandages, and a bottle from the counter, the only one that wasn't broken or ancient. He poured its contents on a rag then onto Bruce's back. It hurt, it hurt like a bitch. Bruce kept his screams concealed behind closed lips. he bit his tongue, only letting growls slip.

The doctor chuckled, he loved the control, the dominance over the bat, or Bruce as he now knew him as. It was delicious. It had taken a while for Crane to compose himself long enough to actually help, but it was finally over, his back no longer resembled something out of a horror film.

It was quite enjoyable though , watching Crane try to lift the heavier man back to his original position.

Bruce had relaxed back into his sullied bed, enjoying the view of the cracked ceiling once more, at least he could keep his eye on the mad man who was now smiling profusely above him. He didn't speak, only smiled.

'Stop that' he spat, looking up at him, pretending he had control here. It wasn't working.

'So ..' The doctor began breaking a somewhat awkward silence. 'To be honest, I thought I would be more surprised' he sat, eye level with the billionaire. As expected he didn't reply.

'Can I call you Mr Wayne, or do you prefer Bruce?'

The chains shook from the excessive force of the man now pulling and struggling to get at Dr Crane, he had to stand again, putting distance between them.

'shut up!' he screamed, cried and bellowed, making the doctor flinch.

He chuckled after the man had quieted down. ' I am your Doctor, I need to call you something'

Bruce looked back through glazed eyes, panting from the recent tantrum. He shook his head In reply, he wanted to make him know, no one controlled him, no one could hold him for their own sick fantasy. Apparently this wasn't getting through.

'I'll make you feel better' with that he bought his hand to the remaining bottom half of the batman's costume, his cold hand reaching between the legs of the torn suit. Bruce tried to retaliate from his touch, his hand dangerously close to his crotch.

'Don't touch me!' he yelled, forgetting the limitation on his arms and legs. The doctor hushed him again, cooing him softly, Bruce's energy wearing thin.

He bought a boney finger to his crotch, bulging out of the restricting suit. Stroking him softly, while the billionaire struggled under his touch. He stroked down the length , then up again. Slowly, painfully.

He had stopped, but was still being spat insults from across the small room. Dr Crane was smiling through his teeth at the man, unable to contain himself.

'Say it' He whispered ever so softly. Bruce stopped momentarily. Staying silent again.

He was going to get a response one way or another but Bruce was too pissed off to play.

At that moment Crane pulled out a knife and put it to the billionaires chest ' Last chance' His face more than serious. Before Bruce could even stutter a reply the mad man began carving into the man's stomache, blood dripping to the already stained bed. Bruce cried out in pain as he contined, he pulled and pushed the knife as though it were a pen on his skin. Bruce pleaded with the man to stop and he did.

'now...say it' Holding the bloodied knife ready to use again. Bruce was silent, panting through the pain, The doctor lowered the knife again threateningly.

'...Doctor' He finally said through heavy breaths.

Blood from his still running fresh from his new wound, highlighting the letter 'S' now carved into his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>I know i got rid of him wearing the dress! but i promise to but it back in! Dont kill me!<strong>


End file.
